


Midnight

by Vermillion3024



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermillion3024/pseuds/Vermillion3024
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a midnight run to cleanse  his mind of certain kunoichi, turns into dance and much more. Then a blue bandana wearing shinobi excepted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rooftop Dances

__________________________________________________________________

I do not own TMNT. This story Is a combination of the 2k12 verse and with a tad bit of my own thing.

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter One: Rooftop Dances

Wednesday, March 10th 11:45 P.M.

It was an even weather night in the streets of New York City, some folks casually going about their night business, some other seedy folks look to take advantage of others and do harm.

The Policeman and women sat in the cars, while their sisters and brothers cruised the streets. Both watching and waiting for trouble or to help a person who needed it.

Not knowing that things lurk in the shadows and behind the scenes that are more vicious, more monstrous. Things one sees in Sci-Fi, Horror and Ancient Martial Arts films. Things that one never dreams of facing in reality.

But assistance was in the shadows as well.

Not know by the officers and people, they were assisted and protected by a certain group of individuals. Four of them out now leaping and flipping around the rooftops of the city. Looking for things within the shadows, that would haunt some people.

"Dudes, we been out here for like eighteen hours!" Proclaim Michelangelo in an irritable tone, has he was running on the ledge of the building. The youngest member of the family and teaming, growing more bored with each passing minute.

" No we haven't Mikey, Stop being overdramatic." Countered Donatello in his usual logical voice, as he somersaulted over a Air Conditioning Unit. Even though he knew were his younger brother was coming from. Since they been done met their mission quoted.

" Yeah Mike stop crying. The night still young man, there must still be some heads that need bustin." Raphael said in his usual gruff voice, as he leapfrogged over an Air Vent. Always looking for a good fight or brawl.

The leader of the team and eldest of his squad of brothers, jumped forward from the ledge of the building in an elevated position and presses knees to chest, executes a backflip in mid-air to reach the other building. Coming out of it and landing on his feet, his brothers displaying their own acrobat prowess to reach the other building.

Leonardo and his bros continued to run gracefully across the rooftops, flipping and twirling in the process.

He skid to a halt, his brothers following suit. Coming up right beside him.

"What's the time D?" Leo asked his purple bandana wearing brother calmly.

"Uh it is 11: 50 P.M. Leo." Replied Donatello in his usual voice, holding up his phone to show everyone the time.

"Raph is right it's still earlier, but since we met the quoted of the mission and then some. You guys can call it a night." Leonardo said in his usual tone, much to delight of two of his youngest brothers.

Mikey was whooping and cheering, then broke out in little dance. Excited to go home watch TV and munch on some leftover pizza.

Donatello was very excited and happy, has he would have a chance of studying the small sample of mutagen they found. Perhaps he can ask April if she would like to help him, he sure hope she would. Feeling warm in his chest thinking about it.

" You Guys!?" asked Raphael in a suspicious tone arms crossed against his chest. Given Leonardo a look of; "Where the Hell are you off too!?"

Leo let a small smirk show on his face, already catching on he's hothead brother's not so hidden question. "Nowhere special Raph, just want to take a little midnight run by myself." Leo said evenly, walking across the building to opposite ledge. Separating him from his brothers by several yards.

Turning to face them Leo continued evenly, saying "I'll be back at the lair in an hour or two, no need to worry guys, later." He then proceeded to backflip over the ledge, before any of his brothers could say anything. Gracefully leaping across the rooftops disappearing within seconds.

Leaving his brothers wondering where he was running off to.

" He better be lucky I have to go feed Spike or I follow his lame ass". Raphael thought sourly before leading his brothers home.

__________________________________________________________________

Leonardo dashed, flipped and jump along the skyline of the Big Apple, he's thoughts and feelings mirroring his actions.

"Why do I feel disappointed?" Leo thought frustratingly as he jumped across a building to the next one.

"Tonight was by all means a good solid night, the ambushed on the Kraang. Me and Donnie planned, worked has we designed it exactly. We stopped them from using half of Queens has a Guinea Pig, in some sick experiment of there' top of that we stomped the Foot good when they attacked us on our way home." Leo continued to think irritably to himself, front flipping off a AC Unit and others ones.

"So again why do I feel disappointed, was it because she wasn't there when we fought the Foot?" Leo now asked himself out loud, voice a mixture of confusion and sureness. Stopping his run to gather his breath and thoughts.

When the Foot attacked Leonardo and his brothers, Leo found himself looking for Karai, A Kunoichi of the Foot Clan. Last time he saw her she was leaving him and his team to fight a monster she unleashed, with half a Kraang Droid draped across her back. To do Heaven knows with.

"Why do I keep thinking about her, why am I kind of happy she wasn't there with The Foot tonight. So I wouldn't have to fight her, but why am I so let down that she's wasn't?" Leo continued to talk to himself, growing more agitated with himself. Over thoughts and feelings he was have over a person, who clearly wasn't who he thought she was.

Just then with shock realization, he realized what building he was at, the Biaryl Building.

The place he truly became enchanted with the Kunoichi know has Karai.

"I didn't even know I was heading to this place I was just running." Leonardo said to know one in particular, his tone now pure confusion. Putting a hand on his head, shaking it. Trying to lose these subconscious alluring thoughts, actions, feelings and tendencies, over a lady who was his enemy.

Just then he sensed something sharp approaching his right side quick.

"A Kunai!" Leo thought surprisingly as he quickly sidestep further to the right, but the weapon still managed to lightly graze the top part of his right shoulder. Leaving a shallow, but throbbing cut.

Putting his left hand over his new annoying wound on his shoulder, his right hand reaching for one of the swords strapped on his back. Fingers barely touching the hilt, ready to grab it at the moments notices. His Sapphire Blue eyes looking for the owner of the weapon, in all directions.

Doing a 180 with his body and head Leonardo searched for his attacker and that's when he saw her, standing there. The opposite direction the projectile weapon was launched from, with the her left hand on the hilt of her signature red wakizashi. Her right hand on her hip in causal manner, just like the rest of her demeanor. A mischievous smirk grace her red lipstick covered lips.

" Karai!" Leo proclaim in a surprised tone, an earthquake of angry, hurt and joyous feelings rumbling inside him.

Karai's Light Brown and Gold eyes held a playful and deadly air to them, has she locked gazes with Leonardo's stunned Blue ones.

" Hey Leo, you're looking good. Nice to see you survived whatever the hell that thing was, did you kill it?" Karai asked in a easygoing manner, walking closer to Leonardo. Who was still in a stance ready to strike.

"Yeah no thanks to you, what did you do with that Kraang Droid?" Leo asked his tone matching his defensive stance.

"Oh! Nothing much showed it Shredder, maybe we'll make some new and improved Foot soldiers. To destroy your brothers." Karai replied still in a easygoing manner. She was now standing within five five feet of Leonardo, whose posture hadn't eased up.

"So if these "New and improved Foot Soldiers" are supposed to take my brothers out, what about me? Shredder looking to do that job himself? Leonardo inquired in a sardonic tone.

Letting her mischievous smirk turn into a dangerous and playful smile, Karai answered Leo's question in a tone matching her smile. "Of course not Leo, I want that honor for myself."

She then a unsheath her wakizashi in a reversed grip quickly, closing the gap between her and Leo in equal quickness. Leo drew his blade match her hasty actions, blocking her attack coming at him from the left angle with two hands. Leonardo step back fast before sidestepping right, shoot to Karai's right side, swipe his sword with his left hand in backhanded motion to the right. Aiming for her right wrists, missing his target by inches. Do to Karai backflipping out of the way, giggling while doing so

"Almost Leo." Karai stated in a teasing tone. Before having to duck a left foot Roundhouse Kick coming from the back of her head, do to Leo front flipping behind her. Leo continued to press his attack, matching Karai's fluid defensive maneuvers, with his own smooth offensive ones. After countering one of Leo's strike with one of her own, it was Karai turn to go on the offensive.

Karai paired Leo's thrust attack, after he came out of a corkscrew flip. Catching him with an elbow to the jaw, causing a tiny trail of blood to fall, from the blue bandana wearing shinobi's bottom lip. Rolling with the blow to perform a backflip to get some distance, which was a lost cause. Has Leo was forced to block and dodge Karai's highly focused and aggressive sword and melee strike, she was like a Cottonmouth.

Countering one of her blows, Leonardo was able to land a acrobatic sidekick in Karai's midsection. But she rolled with it into a three back handspring, distancing her and Leonardo by four yards. Karai's wicked smile never leaving her face, since her and Leonardo's duel began and she was only getting started with him.

Twirling her wakizashi with her left hand Karai said in a light flirty voice, with a slight gasp to it "See this is why I like you so much Leo, you just keep getting more interesting."

His own breath coming out in shallow manner, Leo reply back to Karai's flirtatious comment. In the best clam voice he could muster, hoping he wouldn't show how much she was having a desirable effect on him. "Glad I can be of some use to you, but what do you want Karai?"

Halting the twirl of her blade, Karai grabbed it in her signature reverse grip. Her deceptively beautiful amber eyes again locking with her with his noble sapphire blue ones. Her tone still holding the flirtatious air to it, but mix with a hint of serious she said. "Stay out longer for our dance and you just might find out, or doing have to run off home? Karai couldn't help but tease at the end. But she was sincere, she really did enjoy Leo's company and they late night sparring sessions. Or has she likes to think of them has their dances on the rooftops, with the stars, moonlight and city lights as their spotlights.

Leonardo's heart was like a lighting in his chest, that was moving throughout his body. "What is she up to exactly, are her intentions to simply spar as fellow martial artist, or does she have something more sinister plan? I can never tell with her." Leonardo's thoughts raced through his head, not knowing if he should be ecstatic or frighten at the kunoichi invite continue their dance.

"No, I have nothing but time, let us dance m'lady." Leonardo said in mock cavalier voice, hoping it sound has cool out loud has it did in his head. That smile of Karai's grew brighter and Leonardo knew he was in for a night he'll never forget.

__________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:

Hello Good people this is my first TMNT fanfic, so please be gentle with me. I'm trying my best to do these awesome and lovely characters justice. I am open to positive constructive criticism.


	2. A Waltz With Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo and Karai continue there dance.

Midnight 

___________________________________________________________

I do not own TMNT. This story Is a combination of the 2k12 verse and with a tad bit of my own thing. Also this little story takes place after The Alien Agenda, but before Enemy Of My Enemy. Just to give yall a better view of where this story takes place.  
________________________________________________________

 

Chapter Two: A Waltz With Swords  
___________________________________________________________

 

Thursday, March 11th 12:15 A.M.

 

Karai performed an Axe Kick with her right leg as she was coming out of her front flip, Leonardo quickly and nimbly performed a cartwheel. Dodging the attack in the process, but she was not done yet. Using the same foot she just used to execute her Axe Kick with, Karai pivot crunching to use her left leg to sweep at Leo’s own legs. She connected. Knocking the blue masked ninja off his feet.

“ We been at this for going on ten minutes now and I want more.” Leonardo thought both anxiously and desirably, has he nip-up to his feet. Then briskly executed a back handspring to gather himself, but that purpose was soon lost. Has Karai just has quickly closed the distance between them thrusting her blade towards Leonardo’s head in rapid execution. 

Leo spun around to the right in a motion that match Karai’s haste swinging his katana in a horizontal arc, aiming for the back of Karai’s neck. The Kunoichi quickly ducked her head down, the sword still faintly necked the back of her hair. Causing tiny strands of black and blonde hair to fall to the ground. Karai did her own cartwheel to recover, so she could go back on the offensive. But it was pointless has Leonardo was on her in a flash, they shared strikes in a rapid and fluid exchange. 

“ Are you having a good time Leo, I hope you are.” Karai said in a playful tone, as she jumped across a rooftop on to another landing gracefully. Now looking to toy with Leonardo more, who followed closely behind her.

“ Yeah!!! I'm having a wonderful time.” Leonardo said in light sarcastic tone. Landing on the rooftop in his own graceful action, he gave pursuit of Karai. Who took off sprinting towards the ledge of the building, as to jump to the next one.

Leonardo couldn't deny that he was having fun, that notion both scared and thrilled him at the same time. He was forced to halt his pursuit of Karai, as she stop her sprint to attack him.

Dodging one of Karai’s kicks by flipping backwards to push off a rooftop door Leo speedily unsheathed his second sword on his back. Pushing off the wall in double front flipping, bring both his blades down in a fierce strike has Leo came out of his aerial maneuver.

Moving like a serpent’s strike Karai leaped back, barely missing the blue bandana clad shinobi’s attack. But not to be undone, Karai let loose four Senbon in lightning fast execution. Each one coming at Leonardo with deadly speed and precision. 

Taking the sword in his right hand Leo held it in front of himself, then spun it like a helicopter, deflecting Karai’s projectiles in the process. Quickly halting the sword’s rotation Leo grip it in a reverse style, similar to how Karai welded her wakizashi earlier in their duel. 

“ Is this the night you end me Karai, with a move like that it sure feels like it.” Leonardo said in a voice that held a curious and calm air to it, his demeanor growing more casual with Karai has their “Dance” went on. 

“Oh! I'm going to destroy you one day Leo, just not to night. But you seem to be the one looking to end me tonight, did I do something to upset you Leonardo?” Karai asked, her tone staring casual but ending in light flirtations manner with an hint of innocence with it. That left Leonardo feeling both flustered and upset. 

“You left me and my brothers to fight a monster, that you released and didn't even try to help us with!!!!!!” Leonardo said his voice losing its clam letting some of his frustrations, pains and disappoints with Karai show.

For a dashing moment something flashed across Karai’s face, that Leonardo didn't recognize or seen before in her; Regret and Hurt. But it disappeared quickly and was replaced with Karai common cocky and cheeky look.

“Leo you're so naive it's adorable and sweet, but very stupid. Have you forgotten we are foes?” Karai inquired in a condescending voice and letting out a chuckle to match. 

“I trusted you Karai!!!!!! I believed we didn't have to be foes, that we could be more than enemies.” Leonardo exclaimed in a voice caught between being wounded and angry. Trying not to let the fact Karai called him adorable and sweet, effect him.

Karai’s heart stirred and bounced.“He really is serious, he really thought we could be friends or maybe more like he said. Does Leonardo actually believe I'm good?” The Foot Clan kunoichi thought to herself, Leonardo’s words were causing her to feel something in lines of radiance and hope. These feelings were beginning to become more common and stronger the more Karai interacted with Leonardo, which both terrified and incite her. But she was Foot and her father was the Shredder.

One of the most powerful and deadliest men on the planet, who despises the Turtles and their teacher. Their master is the one Karai hated the most, she wanted to see him exterminated. So any alliance, friendship or whatever Leonardo had in mind was mute, has far Karai was concerned. 

“But that doesn't mean I can't fantasies or tease Leo about it.” Karai thought naughtily.

“What do you mean by being more Leonardo?” Karai asked her coy tone reaching coquettish depth, that had the blue bandana wearing shinobi blushing strong. 

Leonardo felt like he was rocked by a Tidal wave, he heart hammering in his chest. 

Seeing that her words were having the desire effect on Leo, Karai processed to close the gap between her and the turtle. By walking in a manner that matched her coquettish tone, moving like a snake closing in on sure prey. She decided to continue her alluring ploys.

“Come on Leo!!!! Tell me what you meant by being more, did you mean being more than friends? Cause that wouldn't be boring at all. Stated Karai her tone now in a solid seductive timbre, has she now stood on a few feet from shinobi of the Hamato Clan.

“I… I just meant…… that we could be friends, but if…… you want to…. we could hang out and doing something. You know…..If……. you want to?” Invited Leonardo as he tripped over his own words, attempting to put more confidence and assurance in his posture. But wondering how they got here exactly. 

“We were just having one of the most gnarly duels we ever had, now I'm asking out a girl who a member of clan, that wants to kill me, my family and friends. I really didn't see my night going like this.” Leonardo pondered to himself, has Karai was now inches from from him. Giving Leonardo a look that was biting him with carnal feelings, the hammering of his heart growing more powerful. 

“A date would be fun, I wonder what we could do? It's not like we can have the classic; Dinner and movie date, besides that would be kind of lame anyways. But he's going to have work for it.” Karai thought amusingly and impishly to herself, she was now close enough to Leo. That If the kunoichi wished she could reach one of her hands out to stroke, the young blue masked ninja’s cheek in caring manner. Or slit his throat ending his life, but that particular thought, was not at the forefront of Karai’s mind. 

So she took her left hand, while her right held her wakizashi still in the reverse grip style and caressed Leonardo’s cheek. Sending shudders throughout his being, well also sending warmth in her’s.

Leonardo’s Sapphire Blue eyes widen, as If he was electrocuted. They were observing Karai’s Light Brown and Gold eyes, with such focus and wonder. That it left Karai feeling stunned and wanting to drop the tricks and games, to kiss Leonardo and take him up on his offer for a date.

But the defiant, loyal, rebellious and fearful part of Karai need the games and tricks, for she knew if she got outright closed and truly bonded with Leo. That it had a good chance of pushing her away, from what she knew. And that would be a very gruesome mistake to make. 

So Karai need to play the games and tricks to keep her in check, plus it was fun and cute to mess with Leo, it also help keep him in check as well.

“I well go out with you Leonardo, but first you have to beat me.” Karai answered the blue masked shinobi’s invite to go hang out, in voice that was both sweet and genuine. 

Leonardo’s heart stopped hammering and processed spiral down to his gut and the back up to his throat, he definitely didn't see his night going like this. But the elation that Leonardo want to feel fully, was being held back by Karai’s challenge, he didn't wish to combat her any longer. 

“I don't want to fight you any longer Karai, can't we keep it simple and talk about our date?” Leo wonder in sincere voice, looking to compromise with the mischievous kunoichi. He posture more calm and relax, he pondered if Karai caressing his check had something to do with it.

Leonardo’s words struck Karai with a hurt and a wanting to end the charade, and kiss Leo like she fought him. But she couldn't yet, she had to make him play these games for both their sakes.

“Ooohhhh come on Leo!!!!! Don't be a bore, it well be worth it I promise.” Karai replied in a tone that match Leo’s sincere one. She was so close to him now, that their face were nearly touching. Her breath feeling like a gentle breeze across Leonardo’s face. 

The pair stood there for a long moment, just soaking in this new development between. 

But Karai broke the contract and closeness with Leo to walk past him, but only a short distance. Their backs only separated by inches.

Karai faced the east staring and the skyscrapers getting lost in their lights and her thoughts for a short moment. Leo looked over his shoulder, getting lost viewing Karai and pondering what game she was playing at exactly. 

They both turned to face each other. Both wondering what the other was feeling and thinking, Karai was the first to break the quiet. 

“After some thought, I think it would be more fun to race each.” Karai said in voice that had some of her early cheekiness, but still held an air of allure to it.

“Race?” “A race to where exactly Karai?” Leonardo asked genuinely curious and his tone matching.

Karai place her hand on her left hip, while nonchalantly flipping her blade in the air. Catching it by the handle without trying. The smile that graced her face was the most playful and sexy, one by far tonight. It sent electric shocks through Leo’s entire body, and he knew that he's night was about to get even more interesting. 

 

___________________________________________________________

I sincerely hope that I'm doing these characters right and this story is somewhat entertaining lol. Please give positive constructive criticism and feedback, also share the story if you think it is about something.


End file.
